Television advertising relies on program and network viewership data in order to determine the expected reach of advertising slots. Advertisers are interested in numbers of viewers as well as the demographics of viewers in order to effectively manage television advertising timing and content. Understanding television audience viewing and habits may be useful in supporting advertising planning, buying, and selling.